The Unseen
by Jadeturtle
Summary: when Mai has an accident, will Naru and the rest of the SPR members be able to save her in time from the ghosts who, as allways, seem to target her? Who is the new client? was the accident just a freak accident or is there more than what there seems. First of Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:_ Just to make things clear. GHOST HUNT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IF IT DID... I dont think it would be as good.

This is my first Ghost hunt story. there is bound to be mistakes. forgive me if so. I am not sure if this is going to continue though. if you think it should let me know.

Enjoy.

**Chapter One**

_(Mai's POV)_

"Mai, tea…" I was just about to head out of the SPR office when my idiotic narcissistic boss called my name followed by the phrase that always seemed to follow. Tea… I was beginning to hate the very sound of it. I sighed and turned around with my blue shoulder bag hanging in the crook of my elbow. Standing, starring at me by his doorway was said narcissist, Naru for short. He had a stoic look on his face like he was not quite sure how to move his facial muscles in order to produce a smile. I grinned as I thought of seeing a smile on Naru's face. That would be stranger than all the ghost hunting business combined. Only the Naru in my dream smiled and I was starting to have doubts that that dream Naru was even the same as Real Naru.

I walk into the kitchen to start the water boiling. I stare out the small window down onto the street bellow. Not many people are out at this time of night. The ones who are bustle their way to the small shops to buy dinner for the night. If I did not hurry with the tea, than I would not be able to cook dinner for tonight.

I would not say that I despised the job. It was good pay and I could easily go to school and still work…well that is as long as we did not have an assignment. The assignments would last from half a week to a week. The longest we had had been two weeks and that was mostly because of how dangerous said assignment was. Recently though, we had not had any job offers for quite some time now.

The water was now boiling. Trying not to burn myself with the water, I carefully pour it into a glass. How tempting it would be to pour poison in the tea. But...Alas... I could never do anything to my boss, no matter how much that ignorant Narcissist could annoy me. Though, I do have to admit, that he can sometimes be just the tiniest bit caring when ever anything happens to his friends. (He always denies it afterwards).

Letting the tea stew, I slowly pick it up and walk to Naru's door which always seems to be conveniently closed on me. I knock on the door making sure not to spill the tea on the floor. I hear a sound from inside the room which I have come to decipher as being a _"Come in" _in Naru terms.

_(Naru's POV-possible OOC. Please forgive me if so)_

The files intrigued me. Or, at least that is the Act that I always put on in front of Mai. I don't really know why I stopped Mai from leaving. I was not entirely thirsty at the moment so there really was no point in the tea. I put my hand up to my forehead. Maybe I am running a fever. No, I don't have a fever. I sigh as I watch the clock above my door. After five minutes I hear a knock on the door. I let Mai know that she can come in. It took her quite a while to finally figure out that clearing my throat meant that she could come in. It sometimes amazed me at how dense she could be. Though, she defiantly made up for it with her feistiness, if that's what you would call it. She walks in right after I clear my throat, walks over to my desk, puts the tea down then steps back

"Is that all or would the narcissist like some jam and bread with that?" Mai's face is lit up with a huge smile. I like her smile.

Wait, what am I thinking. "Mai, it never ceases to amaze me at how dumb your really can be."

I watch as Mai's face quickly turns from being pale to being bright red with anger.

"NARU!! YOU'RE THE BIGGEST IDIOT I HAVE EVER MET. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ASKED FOR THE TEA. MAYBE NEXT TIME I WON'T HESITATE TO POISON YOUR DARNED TEA!!" Mai then turnes towards the door and stormed out of it not even hesitating to slam the door shut behind her. I listen as the tea on my desk rattles. I'm going to need to remember to go and buy a new door for my office. I doubt the one I have will last another month. I stand up from my desk downing the tea that was left on my desk by Mai. I grab my coat and head out the door. Why do I have such a bad feeling in my stomach?

(Makoto POV)

I need to get to SPR quickly before it closes. I am going to be pushing it big time but this is an emergency. I can't wait or my daughter will die. As I run towards the office a boy with a small rubber ball comes rushing by. He drops the ball and I accidently kick the ball into the street.

"STAY OUT OF THE WAY KID!" I say gruffly before continuing my journey to the building not 20 steps from where I stand. I watch as a young girl around the age of 16 runs out of the office almost knocking me over. I turn to yell at her. What is with people these days? Can't they tell when someone is in a hurry? My breath is quickly knocked out of me though as I watch her run into the street pushing a kid out of the way of an oncoming car. The kid who I had just yelled at for being in the way. The next thing I know, I hear the screech of the car's tires and a loud bang as it hits the girl her red colored hair flying around her face. A boy not much older than her runs from behind be crying her name

"MAI!!!"

AN.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please remember this is my first ff story on ghost hunt. If you find any errors and I will try and find a way to fix it. As this is my first story it won't have that good of a name. if anyone comes up with a better one let me know. But… you might not come up with one until this story finishes. Let me know what you think. R&R :D remember this is my first story so…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

_OK. Not much happens in this chapter. It's still a setup chapter. You have now sort of met the client Makoto. Makoto seems to know something about the accident._

_Naru: he's the one who caused it. It would be pretty dumb of him not to know WHO caused it._

_Me: No, really. There really is more than what meets the eye. I wonder….should I tell you? Anyways…_

**R&R**

**GHOST HUNT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. ANYONE WHO THINKS IT DID……. Well.. I did not make it so… sorry to disappoint you**.

_Again this is my first Ghost Hunt FF. so let me know if I got anything wrong._

**Chapter two**

_(Lin's POV-possible OOC)_

It was a little after three when I had left SPR. Naru had some errands that he wanted me to run. Well... that's not totally true. He wanted Mai to go and do the errands but since I did not feel like staying in my office I decided to go and do them for her. Usually I would stay in my office all day and type up documents on my computer for the jobs that we got but I felt like doing something different. This would be the first time I had changed my schedule up.

I hold the documents in my hand as I stand in line waiting for my turn. A lady with her young child is arguing with the postman over how much shipping really costs. It takes around 20 minutes for her to finally grab her package and storm out the door saying that she would take her business elsewhere. I sigh as I wonder if it really was smart for me to change my schedule. I should have just let Mai go and run the errands.

The corner of my mouth twitches forming a small grin. I wonder how Naru is doing being alone with Mai. Sometimes I really do agree with Gene and his nick name for Naru. "Idiot Scientist" that's what he would say. It really was amazing. Naru could be brilliant at some points but when it came down to the most important things he really was an idiot. Naru liked Mai. No matter how much he would deny it or try to pass it off on some scientific reasoning, he liked her, maybe even more than like.

I finally made it to the front of the line when the post man behind the counter began to close the window.

"Wait! I still need to give these to you." I step forward towards the window trying to get the man's attention.

"I'm sorry sir, if you look at the sign at the door it says that we close at 5:00." The man then busied himself with papers. It was quite clear that he was only doing so to make himself look busy.

"5:00?" I look down at my watch and over at the clock above the door. It was only 4:45, "Sir, you still have 15 minutes. It won't take you that long to stamp the package and put it away."

The man glares at me as if I am crazy. "I'm sorry sir. You can come back some other time."

I sigh. I really don't feel like arguing with this man. I pick the package back up and head out the door. I wonder what Mai would have done. I pause before I head out the door. I turn around and march back up to the man behind the window. Knocking at the window, I watch as the man turns towards me to argue with me again. He quickly stops himself, gives a nervous smile and takes my package. I turn my back towards the door and head out of the post office. I could hear the guy behind me mumble under his breath, "I really need to start sleeping more… I'm going crazy." Shiki can really be helpful every now and then. I would make sure no one would find out that I had done so though. I needed to keep up my serious persona.

Before heading back to SPR I decide to go to a small café that is 10 blocks away from our office. Every now and then I would head over to the café and have a quiet lunch or dinner. It seems to always be impossible to drink tea at SPR without hearing Mai and Naru going over their usual routine of whether or not the other was a complete Narcissist or discussing the others idiocy. By the time I get the ticket it is already 6:00. I took longer than I expected and I would probably here it from Naru. I stood up from my table and put my jacket on. The sky outside looked to be slightly cloudy. A storm would probably arrive soon. Before I left though, I heard a women talking to the waitress.

"Did you hear about the accident not too long ago?" the women said

"No, what happened?" The waitress who had been cleaning my cup stopped to listen to the daily gossip.

I began to walk out the door when what I heard next stopped me in my tracks.

"Do you know that SPR building? Well a young girl was hit by a car. I hear that she was trying to stop a young boy from being hit. I hope she's going to be o……"

I did not stop to hear her finish. I already knew who had been hit and the ring of my cell phone confirmed it. Only one girl I knew would try and save a boy without any concern for her own well being.

I answer the phone, not waiting for the person to say anything, "I'm coming over right now Naru. I will be there in a minute."

Why did I have to take so long?

* * *

(Normal POV)

The hospital was full of people waiting for their turn to be seen for whatever malady they may have. If one had not seen Naru's face with no emotions showing on it they would think that he was a cold hearted jerk. But if one could see the emotions playing out inside him one would find it highly impossible to control them. The only thing that kept Naru from barging into the operating room right now was the fact that he was waiting for Lin to show up.

Lin walked in the door looking around for his young boss. Seeing him sitting on one of the chairs near the clock told Lin that Naru was beginning to find it hard to sit still. Naru's foot had begun to tap slowly counting the minutes. Every now and then Naru would look over at a man with pure hatred on his face. Lin followed Naru's gaze and looked at the man who was sitting by his self trying to fade into the wall at ever glare Naru aimed at him. The man was very ordinary to say the least. He had dark brown hair that was cut in a short hairstyle. The clothes he wore were very plain as well. Almost as if he did not want anyone to see him. Though, what caught Lin's attention was the fact that this man looked very pale. Naru could make anyone scared for their life but Lin doubted this was the reason for the man's pale complexity.

Makoto wanted nothing better to do than to melt away into nothingness but if he had done that there would be no way that his daughter would survive. Makoto watched as Mr. Shibuya continued to send death stares his way. Kazuya Shibuya was younger that Makoto had expected. He also seemed to have a thing for black. Now that this other girl had been dragged into it, Makoto felt there was no way for SPR to turn him down. Not when the girl injured was their co worker. It was not until he had arrived at the hospital that he had come to find out that the girl who had been hit had been an employee of SPR. Makoto was sure that Kazuya Shibuya, who was the boss of SPR would not hesitate to help him. Not with the information that he had on Mai. Or rather, a way that would possibly save her. But the calm, emotionless look on Mr. Shibuya's face was starting to cause Makoto to doubt his thoughts.

_(Mai's POV)_

Where in the world am I?

**A/N:** _Mai's POV will continue next time in.... CHAPTER THREE... bwahahahaha_

_hope you liked it. R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** _I hope that this chapter clears up any misunderstandings. if not then let me know and I will try and clear them in the next chapter. :)_

_**As all ways, I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.**_

**Chapter Three**

_(Mai's Point of view)_

Where am I? If this is the dream world then shouldn't Gene be here? I look around trying to make out what was going on. What I last remember was walking out of the SPR building and watching as a young boy ran out into the street. Not thinking I ran out and pushed the boy out of the way…then… what happened next? I remember seeing a small girl standing next to me. How did she… suddenly, the black that had surrounded me changed to salt and pepper. (Like a TV with no connection) I heard a large amount of static. This was new… I looked around me trying to find some type of noticeable shape. A dark figure was walking towards me. There was no definition to the shape. "Gene?" at least I hope it was Gene. It looked human at least but there were no features, just a black dark shape. I watch as it stops a few feet away from me. It raises its arm, or what I believed to be its arm, and points to my left. Turning I start to notice that some of the static is clearing along with the salt and pepper.

_(Mai's vision)_

A little girl, the same girl Mai had seen right after she had pushed the boy out of the way, was sitting on her bed reading a large book. She looked no more than eight years old. The pink pajamas that she wore covered her legs that she had dangled over the side of the bed. Slowly turning the pages of the book she hums to the sound of the music playing on her radio. Outside the sun is slowly setting behind the mountain casting a red glow across the sky. The girl turns off her music and slides off of her bed walking out her door, she heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water when she stops in her tracks peering around the corner to listen to the sounds of her father arguing with someone.

"What do you mean time is up? You said that we still had eight more weeks."

"You heard what I said time is up. If you don't have the money by tomorrow morning there will be consequences." The other man's voice said. The girl did not recognize this man's voice.

Why was her father talking to someone like him, and why did he owe him money? The girl felt as if there was someone behind her. Before she could turn around though someone grabbed her arm and held her tight.

"Well, look at what we have here." A women's voice spoke. "A snake."

The girl tried to twist out of her grasps to no avail.

"AMY!!!!" the girl's father yelled, "Please, let my daughter go… I will get you the money!" the father was now down on his knees.

Tears flowed out of Amy's eyes. The grip on her arm grew tighter. "OW!!" Amy sobbed.

"Just to make sure that you bring us the money, I think we will need some type of collateral." The man looked over at the man's daughter, "I think she will suffice." Pulling out his gun, the man pointed it at Amy's father. "Now," the man looked at his partner, "go to the car and start it up. Make sure she does not get away."

The women nodded pulling on Amy's arm she tugged her out the door and threw her into the back of the car, making sure to lock it so that Amy could not get out.

"Please, let me go." Amy sobbed finally getting a look at the lady. What Amy saw surprised her. The woman's face was horribly scarred.

The last thing Mai heard before the vision ended was a horrible ear splitting scream resonate from Amy's mouth."

Mai collapsed to her knees in pain. Looking around she thought that she would have left the dream but the all that was around her was the same static and salt and pepper that she had arrived to.

_(At hospital, Normal POV)_

The doctor had just finished operating on Mai. Now all he had to do was go and let her family know of her condition. He always hated this part. Especially when the news was not always that good. Walking through the double doors that led to the waiting room, the doctor looked for the girl's parents.

Naru watched as the doctor walked in from the back. For the first time since he had gotten there three hours ago, Naru stood up causing Lin's eyes to follow his movement. Both Naru and Lin walked over to the doctor. Naru eyes were cold and angry. He had not once heard any news about his assistant from the doctors till now. If he did not receive any in the next three minutes, let's just say that heads would roll.

The doctor looking at the two men standing in front of him cleared his throat and asked, "Are you the family members of Mai Taniyama?"

"No," said Naru, "I am her boss" Naru was not sure why the doctor was stalling. He should just hurry and tell him how Mai was doing.

"Can you tell me where her parents are then?" the doctor asked, not quite liking the look Naru was giving him.

"They are dead. Now will you please tell me how my assistant is doing?" Naru snapped

The doctor cleared his throat already wishing that he had given the job to one of his underlings. "She is stabilized. But she still has not woken up. It might be that she is still stressed out from the accident but it could also be an indication of head trauma. We would like to do some more tests to make sure that it is nothing to severe."

Naru stared at the doctor not quite sure if he should yell at him or beat him upside the head. He took another route. "Can we go and see her?"

The doctor considered for a moment. "Usually we only allow family members to visit our patients but since you have told me that she has none than you can head in." the doctor paused before continuing. "I have to warn you, the injuries from the accident were pretty severe in themselves. When you walk in there will be tubes attached to her and her face is pretty bru..." before the doctor could finish, the rest of the SPR team walked in through the hospital doors.

"HOW THE HECK COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" Monk yelled at Naru.

"Nice to see you finally came." Naru deadpanned.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…." Father John stood in front of Monk trying to change the direction the conversation was headed.

"How's Mai?" John asked.

Ayako, Yasuhara, Masako, John, and the now calmed down Monk, all looked at Naru and the doctor waiting for an answer.

"The doctor was just about to let us in before you all came bursting in." Naru replied dryly with no emotion on his face what so ever.

The doctor stared at the group of people standing in front of him. "I will have to ask that you come in three at a time. Is that alright with you?"

Naru nodded before starting to walk towards the double doors. He did not care who came with him, just as long as he got to see that Mai was alive. A man stopped him before he could enter though.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shibuya, but I would like to have a word with you about my case." Makoto stated with a serious face.

Naru stared at the guy who had caused the accident to occur in the first place, Naru's emotions finally grew too much for him to handle. Naru pulled his arm back and punched the man in the face.

The members of SPR all stared at Naru with wide open mouths. The doctor went to grab a hold of Naru thinking that he would punch the man again but Makoto, wiping his bloody lip stopped him.

"No, I deserved that. I should have called to let you know in advance that I was coming. But," he looked at Naru this time. "Your assistant could be in more danger than you realize. That accident was no accident." Makoto paused hopping to let this information sink into Mr. Shibuya's head.

"I'm being haunted."

**N/A** I_**hope you like this chapter. it was very interesting to write. If you find any errors let me know and I will fix them as quickly as I I think I included all the SPR team members but if you find one I have missed let me know as well.**_

_**Just in case you did not understand, Amy is the little girl. and so that you hopefully won't be to confused, she is the one who caused the accident in a way. I will explain more about the case next time. SPR should be seeing Mai in the next chapter. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

_If I dont do this now I will contiue to forget. I want to dedicate this chapter, and all the other chapters I have already written to my repliers. Without you guys, this story would not be on its fourth chapter. :D THANKS!!!_

_Ok, I have to warn you. This chapter is probably full of OOC Characters, mainly Naru. I really hope that you like this chapter. It took me a while to write, and I am not sure if I even like it. :)_

_As always_, **I**** DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**.

**Chapter Four**

_(Normal POV)_

"I'm being haunted."

Naru stared at Makoto. How did he being haunted have to do with Mai? Naru really considered punching the guy in the face again but that would just make it harder to question him later on.

"Mr.…" Naru began. He was not certain of the man's name.

"Makoto." The man replied.

"Mr. Makoto, I do not have the patience to listen to your riddles. If you want me to listen to you, you need to speak clearly. Otherwise, I have an assistant that is in critical condition at this moment who I am readily to blame the reason to her condition on you."

Makoto was not sure how to continue with the look that Mr. Shibuya was giving him. The looks on Mr. Shibuya's coworkers told him that Naru, as they seemed to call him, was not one to mess with. The bruise on his own face could have told him that without their conformation.

The doctor did not understand anything that was going on at the moment. What he did understand though, was that he really did not want to hear anything about ghosts. The hospital itself probably had its own share of ghost's itself. "I'll be over in Mai's room. When you're finished talking, you can go ahead and come in." The doctor did not wait for a reply and headed off.

Lin watched as the doctor left then turned his attention back to Naru, whose face was back to its normal placid position. Makoto began explaining his predicament to the team, mostly focusing on Naru.

"I guess I can understand your impatience, my daughter has also been harmed because of this presence." Makoto sighed trying hard to figure a way to quickly but accurately tell Mr. Shibuya about his predicament. "As I said before, I am being haunted. Anyone who has worked with me for the past two years has been injured or has gone missing. To tell you the truth, I am amazed that I was able to continue hiring replacements for my unfilled position. Though I am quickly growing tired of the amount of rehiring I have had to do."

Naru began to grow impatient. He wondered if anyone could talk anymore slower than this man was. But, Naru was beginning to understand what was going on and how it had to do with Mai.

"Just the disappearances and injuring of my staff would make one scared enough to go and find the cause of it but, recently, my daughter…" Makoto's voice cracked with emotion. "My daughter... has gone missing as well." Makoto blinked back the tears that were forming in his eyes. He did not want to look weak in front of Mr. Shibuya. "Please, I have to beg you. Help me find my daughter and get rid of this ghost that has been plaguing me, my family, and co-workers."

Makoto was done talking. Now he just had to wait for Naru's reply. Surprisingly to both the SPR team and Makoto, Naru turned towards the door that led to Mai's room and left through it.

A strange sound emanated from Makoto's mouth. Was this Mr. Shibuya's reply? Had he been completely mistaken in the response he had expected to get?

Lin faced Makoto, "If you could wait here a little longer, I believe Naru will answer you."

Makoto nodded and sat back down on the chair that he had been sitting in before. Makoto looked as though the ghost had taken the life out of him.

Lin walked to the back followed by Monk. The rest of the team waited their turn to go to the back in the waiting room.

_(Lin's POV)_

What was up with Naru? I have never seen him completely ignore a potential client before. Not even when he disliked them. Mai's accident reminds me too much of Gene's. Hopefully the outcome won't be the same. I don't want to see how Naru would act if Mai did not make it. Not only would Naru completely become a recluse but I doubt that his mood towards others would continue to be semi friendly. I shudder at the thought of Mai no longer being alive. She is like the sunshine that brightens the dark world that surrounds Naru. If the one thing that keeps Naru from sulking in the dark leaves then…. I don't want to think of it.

As I turn around the corner I see Naru standing in the doorway. I know something is wrong not only by the way he is standing there as if what is in the room was uninviting but also due to the fact that my Shiki were going haywire. Something was in Mai's room, and whatever it was, it was not human.

_(Naru's POV)_

I turned away from Makoto. If what he said was true than Mai could be in real danger. I walk through the emergency room doors to the back. As soon as the doors swung shut behind me I quickly picked up my pace. I had a really bad feeling about what I was going to see when I entered her room. Mai was a magnet to ghosts. It would not be surprising if Makoto's ghost found her. Who was this ghost? And why was it haunting Makoto, or rather, the people around Makoto. I turn another corner when I find Mai's door. The door is closed and Mai's name is scrawled on the left side of the door. I reach my hand out to grab the door handle and open the door. Mai was lying on the hospital bed attached to many wires. A breathing tube had been placed to help her breath. The heart monitor was continuously beeping its repetitive tone. Beep…beep…beep… I look around trying to find anything un-ordinary. Then I see it, and what I see almost makes my own heart stop.

Mai was not alone.

_(Monk's POV)_

How could Naru let Mai get hurt? That was the first question that had popped out of my head. When I first met Mai, I knew that she was a really good kid. It was not until later throughout the cases that SPR received that I had adopted her as a sister. As her brother I would protect her, and if I was not there, the ones who were with her dang well better protect her. Naru had made the mistake of not doing so and so I had planned to kick his butt if she was not still alive and well.

After arriving and finding out not only about Mai's condition and the dumb idiot of a client who had brought the ghost along with him causing the accident in the first place, (I was very proud of Naru for punching him, though it was very surprising as well since Naru does not usually show emotions like that.) Naru had headed to go and see Mai. As Mai's adoptive brother, I was not going to be one of the last to see her. I followed Lin to Mai's room, only to be stopped by Lin's hand.

"Why did you stop me?" I asked with a bit of an annoyed look on my face. Then I felt it. There was a strange presence in the room that Mai was in. I looked over and saw Naru standing in the door way. What kind of trouble had Mai found herself in this time?

_(Normal POV)_

Naru watched as a blurred figure of a young girl no older than eight was standing next to Mai's bed. The girl wore pink pajamas on that went down to her ankles. Her long dark brown hair flowed out as though wind were pushing it around. The girls arm was outstretched reaching for Mai. When Naru had walked in the girl had paused her action of grabbing Mai and stared over at Naru with her big round eyes. What startled Naru thought was that her eyes were nothing but dark black holes. Naru began walking in when Lin's Shiki darted around him and headed towards the girl. The girl opened her mouth wide and let out a bone chilling scream. As quickly as she had appeared, she had disappeared.

Lin ran in the room quickly followed by a pissed off Monk.

"Naru, what happened?" Lin calmly asked the dark haired teen in front of him.

"We are taking the case." Naru replied with a calm tone to his voice. Naru walked over to Mai's bed side looking at the pale young girl lying in front of him.

The doctor quickly ran into the room after hearing a scream come from his patients room.

"WHATS GOING ON?" the doctor breathed out gasping from the small amount of exercise.

A very pissed off Takigawa turned towards the doctor, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHATS GOING ON? I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD BE IN HERE."

The doctor took a step back from the elder brother figure standing in front of him. "I went to go and make copies of Mai's files. I was only gone for three minutes."

Takigawa, aka monk, stepped back and sat down on the chair next to Mai's bed.

"Lin, go and tell the others that we are taking the case." Naru said, totally ignoring the scene that was going around him. "And tell Mr. Makoto, that if he keeps even the slightest detail of information from us, he will have more than a ghost to deal with."

Lin nodded and left the room.

Takigawa just sighed putting his head in his hands. This was going to be a difficult case.

**A/N **

_Well I hope you like this chapter. It took me longer than normal to write. I am sorry for any OOC that I may have had. If this chapter has left you questioning what In the world is going on, let me know and I will try and explain it._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

WOW, this is a long chapter. I did not know I had it in me. LOL , nah just kidding. This chapter, if I had done it the way I usually do would probably of been two chapters. Since I am late on posting (I was planning not to post) I made it extra long. :D Hope you like it

**R&R**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT. NOR WILL I EVER :)**

**Chapter Five**

_Recap: (recap music plays) :)_

SPR is thrown into disarray when there normally boisterous college, Mai is horribly injured in a car accident. It is later found out that Mr. Makoto is in some way responsible for the accident which is starting to look less and less like the freak accident everyone thought it was. Mr. Makoto goes on to tell the unusually irate Naru about how he is being haunted and this ghost, as he believes it is, is causing the people around him to be injured. He also goes on to say that the ghost has kidnapped his daughter.

Mean while, Mai is stuck in a strange new dimension (static and salt and pepper surroundings) she meets a dark figure who tells her to watch the scene that plays out in front of her.

The scene that Mai see's is a little girl named Amy, in a pink dress witnessing her father's dealings with an unknown man. The man is asking for money which the father explains that he still needs more time. The man's assistant, a woman, grabs a hold of Amy. The unknown man threatens the father that if he does not get the money by tomorrow, unknown consequences would occur (I seem to like the word unknown: D).

Back in the hospital, Naru quickly walks towards Mai's room after having punched the man named Makoto and finally listening to what he had to say, Naru realizes Mai could be in real danger from the ghost. As Naru arrives in Mai's room he sees the ghost of a girl standing and reaching for Mai.

Naru has accepted the case

What is going on? Why is there a ghost haunting Makoto and now Naru's assistant Mai? Who is this ghost girl? Could the girl actually be Amy? If it is Amy, how did she die? How is Naru going to handle a case where he might not be able to save Mai?

_AND START THEME MUSIC (hahaha)_

_(Mai's POV-unknown dimension- not written in first person)_

Mai stood back up from her kneeling position. The pain from watching the scene of young Amy being taken from her father was hard to watch. WHO, IN THERE RIGHT MIND, COULD CALL A YOUNG GIRL COLLATERAL? Mai was beyond being pissed off. She was more than considerably mad. She could feel the terror in the girl as she was thrown into the back of the car. She could feel the horror that the girl had felt seeing the woman's scared face. She could feel the hate and sickness ebbing off of the two culprits she wanted nothing more than to help save the little girl from the fate that she knew was coming. She couldn't though. This was all in the past and there was nothing you could do to change the past.

Mai did want to know though, why she was seeing all this in the first place. Usually she only had these visions when she was on a case. Oh… I must be on a case…" she thought, "in that case, I need to wake up so that I can tell Naru what was going on."

The black shadow was still standing next to Mai. Even though it had no face it looked sad. Mai looked around her looking for a way out. Usually with Gene there, she would be able to get out of her dreams. This was no ordinary dream though.

"AM I DEAD?" Mai asked the dark figure with shock flowing over her face.

The black figure shook its head no.

Mai sighed. "That's good, I don't want to know what Naru would do to me if I had died..." oh yeah, she though he would not be able to do anything to a dead person.

Mai's head began to really hurt from the constant sound of static. She wished she could just silence it. She wished that it was exactly like a TV where you could just switch the channel and be back to "it's a wonderful life" (I do not own it's a wonderful life, I have not even read it I just know the title :) )

Quickly, as if a faucet had been turned on to let the water in, a small figure appeared before Mai. Mai let out a small scream before clapping her hand over her chest.

"Amy?" Mai looked at the young girl in front of her. She was reaching her arm out, as if waiting for Mai to take her hand. "You want me to go with you?" Mai asked

The little girl nodded her head. "Come with me. I want to show you something." Mai hesitated. She was not sure if she should go with her or not.

"What do you want to show me?" Mai asked

The girl looked down at her feet. "I can't tell you. He will be angry.

"He, who's he?" Mai asked

"He's…" before the girl could finish answering she let out a bone chilling scream and quickly disappeared.

"DARN IT!!" Mai screamed in anger. She had almost found something important out than the girl had to just disappear like that.

As though the volume of a TV was being turned down, the static began to clear just a little so that Mai could hear someone talking. That someone sounded so much like an annoying Narcissist that she new.

"Lin, go and tell the others that we are taking the case." Naru said, totally ignoring the scene that was going around him. "And tell Mr. Makoto, that if he keeps even the slightest detail of information from us, he will have more than a ghost to deal with."

Now Mai was pissed off more than ever. Naru had to just come in at the wrong time didn't he? AURGH!!"

Though, she was glad to be able to hear him though. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, if Naru is here that must mean that he cares for her. A blush appeared on the girls face. She wondered if it would show on her own body.

The static picked up again, "NO!!!" Mai cried. She did not want to go back to the static. She had just heard Naru's voice and now it was pulled away from her. WHY!!!?

_(Naru's POV)_

Everyone had already come and seen Mai. I was now the only one left in the room with her. I had told the others to go and run a background check on our new client. I had also asked Lin to go and pick up our equipment. If we were going to do this properly than we would need the tools to do so. I could not stand to think about doing a case without Mai. Mai had become a very important part in our team faster than I could have even expected, and that was saying something, considering how great and wonderful I am at making deductions. I let out a small smile which quickly faded away.

Why did Mai do this to me? Of all the people I knew, only one other was able to make me show my emotions, and that was Gene. Gene, what should I do?

"Mai, come on, wake up, tell me that I am the biggest Narcissist in the world." I watch as Mai's face lights up with a pink tinge. "MAI? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I see no reply from my assistant. I watch as her face goes back to being pale. I put my head down into my hands.

A voice came from behind me, "I think Mai would say something more to the fact that you are an idiotic tea addicted self loving Narcissist that needs to get off his butt and solve the case." I turn around to see Yasuhara standing in the doorway. "That's what I think at least." Yasuhara continues.

"What do you want?" I deadpanned. If he had seen that little show of affection earlier that I would at least play as if it had never happened

"I just came to tell you that Lin is back with the equipment and that I have found quite a bit of background history on our ghost infested client."

I ignored the last part of his comment. Though I could defiantly come up with a more suitable name for the client who I despised more than…well…everything.

"Go ahead and help Lin set up the equipment I'll be there in a moment." I had asked the doctor to allow us four rooms here in the hospital. I knew that this would not be the only sight of haunting but with Mai being here and Makoto being the host to the traveling ghost as I liked to call it, I could at least set up some equipment here so that I could keep our client in a closed environment. I have more questions for the said client that would help me pinpoint other areas of interest. This was going to be a very difficult case to handle with there being so many different sights.

Yasuhara, who had still not left yet, to my udder disappointment, nodded before giving a small chuckle. "Don't be too long, lover boy."

I gave a death glare to the about to be dead teenage boy standing in front of me.

"I give, I give, don't be so serious." Yasuhara left the room.

How could he be so calm in our situation at the moment? It was almost as if he did not care about Mai's condition. But that seemed very unlikely. Maybe he was deflecting. That had to be it. I looked back down at Mai her chest slowly rising and falling from the air tube stuck in her throat. The doctor said that he wanted to keep her in a coma so that her brain could heal. I understood the point of it I just wished that she would hurry up and get better.

I stood up and cleared my throat. I need to get out of here before I completely lose control. I'm getting to emotional. I cleared my face replacing it with the placid one that I usually wear, and then walked out of Mai's room.

_(Masako's POV)_

I watch as Naru walks into the medium sized room that has become base #1 inside the hospital. Naru thinks that there will be more than one point of interest for this case which really makes it difficult to keep track of. I really don't know what Naru see's in Mai. She is compulsive and overly energetic. It's not that I hate her, No, it's not that, I am really concerned for her right now it's just that I can't stand the way Naru is always asking her for help on the cases. Not that he does not ask me but… He asks her more. He is always the first to run out to save her, and to top it all off, he calls her by her first name. When I first met Naru, I thought that he would automatically accept me but when that did not happen, I had to turn to black mail. Even with the information I had on his past and on the death of his brother, the way he treated me compared to Mai was completely different. Then Naru told everyone about his past and about the reason for why he had come out here, by that time, I had nothing on him so my chances for Naru ever liking me went to none.

Naru sits down near the computers that we had set up while he was with Mai. Makoto was in the same room as us staring back and forth between Naru, and the rest of the SPR group. Masako could not stand him. He was just to obnoxious. Naru began to talk.

_(Normal POV)_

"Makoto, as I had Lin tell you before, if you leave anything out of your answers, you will have more trouble on your hands than you can handle. Do you understand?"

Makoto nodded, he did not like the way Naru was looking at him but if this meant that he would get his daughter back then so be it.

"I would like to start off with what you do for a living." Naru picked up the notebook that he kept with him at all times on the cases that they took. Picking up his pen and placing it on his note pad, he looked at Makoto waiting for an answer.

"My family runs a construction business. We do many jobs from building houses to fixing windows."

"So this construction job of yours has been in the family for how long?"

"Since the fifties" Makoto paused to consider his facts. "My father's dad had begun the business but when he lost his daughter, he had closed it down for ten years. He was very heart broken over it. His daughter, who would have been my aunt, was only eight at the time. They never found her. "He paused again, "or that's at least what I was told."

If Naru was surprised by this statement, he sure did not show it, but his voice did betray a hint of loathing for the man sitting in front of him. "Why did not you not tell us that another girl in your family had gone missing?"

Makoto sat up straight. He really could not stand this guys attitude. "At the time, you were too busy trying to put all the blame on me; I was just worried about getting you to take the case. I did not think that it would be important. ANYWAYS, she was not kidnapped by a ghost; she was kidnapped by loan sharks who my grandfather had failed to pay on time."

The room suddenly went silent. Naru wrote some information on a sheet of paper and then turned towards Yasuhara.

"What did you find out?"

Yasuhara smiled a big grin, he knew that Naru was going to ask him this question and he already had his reply ready. "I already knew about what Makoto has just told us, but I also found something else out. Mr. Makoto's grandfather had been told by those "lone sharks" as Makoto has nicely put it, that if he wanted his daughter back he would have to give them the money by the next morning." Yasuhara paused for dramatic effect. He could tell that Naru was getting impatient. Clearing his throat, he continued, "Guess what happened the next morning."

"We don't have time for guessing games Yasuhara" Naru replied with a death glare at Yasuhara.

"Fine, when Mr. Makoto's grandfather got there with the money, the loan sharks car was on fire."

Naru put his pen down. "So I guess we can all assume that the ghost that has been haunting Mr. Makoto is that of his eight year old Aunt. Now all we have to do is find out why she has been kidnapping and injuring the people around him."

**A/N**

_ok, this was my longest chapter yet. I was not planning on writing one today but when inspiration hits you don't turn a blind eye. I have already thought of an ending for this story so I need to get a move on so that I can get to it. I hope I did not have too much OOC. And I also hope that I did not confuse all of you to death. I would have way to many ghosts to deal with if so. :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time I might have Mai have another vision. And also, Naru might get to speak to Mai… I will only say that as a possibility. I wonder if you can find out how._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

_I am so sorry that I was not able to post a chapter yesterday. I was busy with things I had to do so by the time I got home it was already 10:00pm, and I was way too tired to write something. Also, if I had written something there and then, then I would have had a very short chapter. Each of my chapters has increasing amounts of words in it. I am trying my best to write longer chapters which is very difficult for me to do._

_Well, now that I am through with the Apology, let's get on with the story. I have to warn you though, it gets tense at some points so if you don't want to continue reading I won't blame you. Not that I will know whether or not you read it. :)_

**As always, I do not own Ghost hunt**

**R&R :)**

**Chapter Six**

_(Mai)_

Mai was unsure of how much time had already gone by since she had arrived. It felt like days ago that she had heard Naru's voice. WHY COULD'NT SHE HAVE TALKED TO HIM? The dark shadow still had not moved from her side. She had asked it if it was Gene but it replied with its head moving back and forth for an answer of no. Mai put her head in her hands she was tired. Was that even possible, to be tired in the dream realm? Mai had decided that this area, even though it did not have Gene in it, must be the dream realm, which also meant that she should be able to wake up.

The small figure of the girl, named Amy appeared before Mai. The girl looked as if she had been crying.

"Come with me." The girl said again. Her voice quivering with the tears that still leaked down her face. The girl reached her arm towards Mai, waiting for her to grab hold.

"Tell me, who is it that you are afraid of." Mai wanted to get the answer that Naru made her miss the first time.

The girl looked down at her feet. A tear falling down her face, "Please come with me. And then you will see."

Mai nodded her head. She looked at the dark figure who was sitting next to her, as if waiting for it to say what it thought she should do. The figure just watched the two girls. Mai could tell it was not going to stop them.

"Ok," Mai grabbed a hold of the girl's hand. Suddenly a sharp pain darted across her body. She was in agonizing pain. The Pain seemed to last an eternity. Mai was beginning to wonder if she should have not grabbed the girls hand when the pain stopped. Mai withdrew her hand from the little girl standing next to it. She held her hand up close to her body, wishing that she could stop the tremors that darted through her ghostly like body, wait… ghostly like body?

"GREAT! I'm dead!" my groaned.

The little girl looked at her and said, "No, you're not dead. I've taken you to see what happened in my past."

Mai gave a sigh of relief. "Wait a minute. Why did you not tell me it was going to hurt?"

The girl frowned, "would you have come if I told you that touching me would cause you to feel my pain?"

"That was your pain?" Mai felt immense sorrow for the young girl standing in front of her. "What happened to you?" Mai asked.

The little girl just looked sad, "I'm going to show you. Watch." The little girl pointed in front of her.

It was not until Mai had been told to 'watch' that she noticed her surroundings. She was near a long curving river. Mountains surrounded her as far as the eye could see. The Mountains rose so high into the sky, it was like if one climbed it they could touch the low lying clouds that blanketed the tops. Mai saw a small cabin in front of her. It was very old looking, as though no one had come by to clean it in years. A sound from behind her pulled her back to the scene playing out around her. The lights of a car were moving towards them. Mai covered her head with her arms as the car ran straight into them then completely through them. 'Oh, yeah, I'm a ghost here.' That thought made Mai shiver. Even though she knew she was not dead it still felt strange having solid things pass through her.

The dark van stopped at the cabin that she had seen before. Mai watched as a man got out of the driver's seat and moved around the car to open the sliding door to the back. A woman stepped out from the passenger seat stretching her aching limbs. The man opened the sliding door and leaned in grabbing a hold of something.

Mai could swear that the van looked familiar. She watched as the young girl standing next to her looked down to her side, as though wishing not to see the scene playing out in front of her. Mai looked back up with understanding in her eyes. She knew now why this van looked familiar. It was the same one she saw in her last vision. 'These were the kidnapper's car.' Mai could feel her fists tighten up in a ball when she watched the man in front of her pull out a scared and tired little girl. The girl was the same as the one standing next to her. Mai felt the little ghost girl grab onto her hand as though looking for comfort in someone. Mai could feel the fear ebbing through the young girls hand into her. Even though she wanted to let go of the emotion producing arm she forced herself to hold on. The girl looked so sad watching her passed life play in front of her.

The Man and women walked into the cabin forcing Amy to follow them. Mai noticed that Amy looked dead on her feet. She had been stumbling around as if she was not even totally there. 'Chloroform' Mai thought. They must have used chloroform to keep the girl from finding her way back.

The ghost of Amy pulled Mai's hand pulling her towards the cabin. Mai was uncertain that she wanted to keep watching but, if this solved the case, then so be it.

_(Gene)_

CRAP! Gene had been searching for who knows how long for the girl who had become part of is every ghost living life. He could feel Mai's presence but he still could not find her. 'Crap' he muttered to himself. He knew how Mai always seemed to get herself into trouble. Almost as if trouble had decided that Mai was its own type of drug. '"WHY CAN'T I FIND HER?" Gene yelled out to the dark world around him. The spirit particles that floated around him blew every which way, trying to escape from the spirit guides anger. Gene through his arm out, wishing that there was something there for him to hit.

Mai's presence had suddenly appeared a day ago causing Gene to wonder why she had not appeared in front of him. 'Was she dead' Gene groaned. 'No,' he told himself, 'if she was dead than she would have moved on. He would not have felt her presence in this world of his.

This left Gene only one option, an option he wished that he had not had to take. It was not that he hated the 'others' it was that they would be able to make any request from him that they wished. He hated the idea of what they might make him do, but it was the only option he had left at this moment.

Gene closed his eyes; he could feel the realm around him shift as he moved his way through it. When he opened his eyes he was standing in front of a group of five ghosts.

When Gene had first arrived in this realm, he had been greeted by five ghosts all of whom told him that he would not be able to pass on until his brother had let him go. Gene knew that was not going to happen for a long time so he had let himself explore the realm around him, not that there was much to explore. Everything was the same, with the ghost partial's and the black surrounding background. Then, one day he met Mai. The five ghosts, as he now came to call them, told him that he would be her spirit guide to keep her out of trouble while she was there. They told him that this girl named Mai was connected to his brother Oliver and that keeping her safe would mean that he could pass on at some point. If Mai was not kept safe, than that would mean that he would be there for a longer time.

Gene had to admit it. When he had first met Mai, he mostly helped her out for his own reasons. Once he began to know her more though, he found that she had become a sister to him, at least as much of a sister can be to a ghost. He was no longer protecting her for his own reasons. He was protecting her because he wanted to.

The five ghosts looked at the ghost guide in front of them.

"Well, it's been a while since we last saw you Gene." The five ghosts said together.

Gene hated the way they always said things together. "I need you to tell me where Mai is." He grumbled.

The five ghosts laughed, "If we do so you will do as we ask?" the ghosts stared at each other as though they were laughing at an inside joke.

"Whatever just tell me how to find Mai." Gene was starting to realize that he sounded a lot like Noll whenever he was in a predicament.

"As you wish" they said, "after you find her, you return to us and we will tell you your punishment."

Gene nodded and closed his eyes again. He could feel the five ghost's power pushing him in the opposite direction towards where Mai's presence was located. Before he even opened his eyes he could tell something was wrong. There was static all around him. Opening his eyes he saw Mai grab a hold of a young girls hand and collapse when the ghost girl had disappeared. Mai was astro projecting.

"MAI!" Gene screamed trying to get over to her collapsed body, but something stopped him.

A woman's voice whispered in his ear causing him to shudder, "Even if she had not left, she would not hear you. I WILL NOT LET YOU INTERFEAR." A dark shadow appeared before him, pushing him back farther away. Gene could still see Mai's body, but he could not move. 'Mai, what have you gotten yourself into?' the dark shadow began to shed its darkness. Standing in front of him was a woman with a horribly scarred face.

_(Mai)_

Mai was standing inside the small cabin. The man had pushed Amy into a corner yelling threats at her saying that if she moved she would be dead faster than she could say molasses. Amy nodded while she cried silent tears. The man walked over to a small ice cooler pulling out a bottle of beer and chugging it down. The woman with the scarred face just sat at a table watching the man with disgust clearly etched on her face.

"What's going on?" The woman asked the man. "We were not supposed to take any hostages."

"SHUT UP CHIYOKO!!" the man yelled at the woman. He had put his head in his hands as if thinking of what to do next

Mai now knew the name of the woman. Chiyoko was glaring at the man, "DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP GENJI, I'M JUST TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW YOU, ARE PLANNING TO GET US OUT OF THIS." Chiyoko pointed at Amy who then proceeded to whimper. "SHUT UP." Chiyoko yelled at the girl throwing a plastic cup at the girl.

Genji stood up grabbing a hold of Chiyoko's face and pointing a drawn knife at it. "Don't make me draw on your face even more than I already have." Chiyoko hissed at the man now known as Genji who roughly let go of her face.

Chiyoko sat back down on her chair. Letting out an angry sigh than turning to watch Amy who was still on the ground in the corner. The girl seemed to have fallen asleep.

Mai was pulled away by the ghost girl standing next to her. "Mai?" Amy asked her.

Mai gave a caring smile to the girl who let out a slow breath and gave a barely there smile back. The girl than pointed outside the window. Mai watched as the sun seemed to speed up its setting falling behind the mountain. Amy had sped up time so as to show the next scene.

Genji stumbled out of the cabin drunk. Chiyoko hissed under her breath "stupid drunkard." She turned towards Amy watching her pick at her food. Genji had cut her ropes loose so that she could eat but had still tied her to the wall by her foot. The girl did not seem to want to eat. Chiyoko walked over to the girl and kicked the plate of food away from her. Grumbling at nothing, Chiyoko than went and sat down at her chair again still mumbling under her breath.

Amy was staring down at her feet when she took in a deep breath and asked the woman named Chiyoko a question, "Why do you stay with him?" Amy asked, her voice shaking in fear. She was afraid of what the woman would do to her.

Chiyoko stared at the girl on the ground in front of her, "SHUT UP!" Amy shuddered as the woman's temper slowly subsided, "I don't have anywhere else to go. He's all I have left." Chiyoko stated. She could not hate the girl. She mostly just wished that the young girl had not been pulled into this. She was afraid that Genji would do something to the young girl.

"Why does my dad owe you money?" Amy asked, realizing that Chiyoko would answer her questions.

"He borrowed money from us so that he could start his construction business. He owes us a lot of money by tomorrow." Chiyoko glared at the young girl, "You better hope he has the money by tomorrow."

Amy looked down at her feet. "I miss my mom." She said suddenly with no real reason, "She's in the hospital, she's going to be having a baby. I'm going to be a big sister." A small smile appeared on the young girls features. "Do you have any siblings?" Amy asked looking up at Chiyoko?

Before Chiyoko could answer, Genji burst in through the door, "SHUT UP AND BRING THE GIRL. WE ARE HEADING OUT EARLY." Chiyoko stood up grabbing the girl and untying her from her rope. "Let's hope that you do become a sister." The women whispered in Amy's ear.

Genji, Chiyoko, and Amy left the small cabin when the moon was high up in the sky. Mai knew what was coming next. She was just not sure she wanted to see it.

The young ghost girl pulled on Mai's hand asking if she was ready to go. Mai nodded. Closing her eyes, she could feel the pain start up in her body again as they flew towards there next destination. Mai and the ghost Amy were now inside the van. Genji was driving swerving all across the road from being drunk. Chiyoko was yelling at him telling him to slow down and keep on his side of the road. Mai watched as the car passed by a young boy who shouted and raised his fist into the air. Mai could not only see the terror in Amy's eyes but also feel it due to the hold that the ghost Amy continued to have on her.

There were many times when Genji would swerve so dangerously that Mai was afraid for her own life, not that she could die.

Mai could see a twist in the road ahead and knew what would be coming. What she did not realize was that Chiyoko had finally had enough of what was going on.

"I CAN'T LET YOU DO THIS ANYMORE!" Chiyoko screamed. She grabbed hold of the wheel and tried to pull it out of Genji's hands.

"LET GO YOU DUMB WOMAN!" Genji yelled. He elbowed the woman on her head which caused her to pass out. Genji had no time to turn the wheel though. They crashed out onto an open field the car tumbling across the land. Amy's scream filled Mai's head with continuous pain. The car caught on fire.

_(Father John, Naru, Masako)_

John, Masako, and Naru, to Masako's great delight went to go and investigate the scene of the car crash. Once Yasuhara had gotten finished with explaining everything that he had found out through research, Naru had set up teams to go and investigate the different areas of importance. Ayako, Takigawa, and Yasuhara had gone to a cabin that was said to have been the hide out for the kidnappers. Naru had asked Lin to stay at the hospital and watch the video feeds. SPR had just gotten new equipment that would make it easier to travel long distances but still keep a home base that was more than 100 miles away. They did not have to travel that far luckily.

John watched Masako cling onto Naru's arm while john had driven. Naru's face was placid but John could tell Naru was getting overly annoyed at the clinginess of Masako. John silently laughed at the scene but then focused on the road in front of him. Mai was a dear friend to him, and his friend had been hurt. He wanted nothing more than to help but he was not quite sure how.

"Hey guys," John called out to the two in the car, "we are here." John looked at the surrounding field that lay in front of him. There was a small house located on the land that had been built there not too long ago by a certain Makoto's construction business. Naru had felt that this is where the client had come across the ghost of his Aunt who we now know was named Amy. Yasuhara had also dug that out of the client's history. John parked the car to the left of the house, turning off the car's engine; he got out of the car and waited for Naru and Masako to get out as well. John watched as Naru walked over towards the door of the house and knocked on it. An old man walked out of the house with an annoyed look on his face.

"Are you the ones who called?" the man asked Naru. The man looked at John then at Masako.

"Yes," said Naru, you said that you witnessed the crash.

"Yes I did." The man said coldly. "Well, not the actual crash but I did see the car speed passed me and then when I finally made it over to the field, I saw that it had crashed. I was just a kid back then. What I saw was something no one should have to see." The man looked as if he was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.

Father John gave a kind smile to the old man in front of him. He could tell that the memories were still haunting him. "Why did you choose to live on this land then, if you knew what happened on it?" He asked as kindly as he could.

The man looked at Father John with a confused look. "To tell yah the truth, I don't know why. I just felt like something was calling me here. So I bought the land and called Mr. Makoto. I did not know that he was family to the girl in the car."

"So the girl was in the car then?" Naru asked the man. Masako had been pulling on the sleeve of his arm and it was beginning to annoy him.

"Yes, the girl was in the car. I tried to save her…but it was too late." By that point, the man seemed to have lost interest in talking and Masako had begun tapping on Naru's shoulder even harder.

"What is it Masako." Naru asked with a glare.

Masako pointed towards the field her mouth formed a worried grimace. Naru looked towards where Masako was pointed. Naru's heart dropped. Standing in the field watching them with a confused look on her face was… Mai.

**A/N:**

_Ok, so how did you like it? It was defiantly a long one. I hope I did not confuse you with this long chapter. You can consider this chapter a make up for me not posting yesterday. Hope you like it. If you have any questions. Don't hesitate to ask. I don't know if I will be posting again tomorrow. I will be busy again all day. If I don't post then I will post another long one on Monday. Maybe. :D_

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

_Enjoy the chapter._

**_Chapter Seven_**

_(Lin)_

Lin sat at his computer watching the feeds coming in from the traveling video cameras. He was really worried at how Naru would do on his own. Hopefully nothing would happen to cause him to use his power. Lin picked up the cup of tea sitting next to him and took a sip. The tea was defiantly not made by Mai. He never admitted it but he actually did like Mai's tea. It had an unusual taste to it that complemented the unusual girl. Lin glanced at the feed to Mai's hospital room. Nothing seemed to have changed. Mai was still lying in bed, her heart monitor keeping beat to her heart. Lin sighed. He did not like seeing Mai in this state. Lin looked away from the video feed of Mai's room. Not knowing that the ghost child had took this moment in time to finally get Mai to go with her.

Lin looked at the feed that Naru, Father John, and Masako were carrying with them. The video camera had been placed on the dash board of the car facing towards Father John who had been driving and Naru who was busy dealing with a very touchy feely Masako. Lin had to quickly place the tea cup in his hands down real quickly. He was finding it hard not to choke on the tea that had been interrupted by his uncharacteristic laugh. Lin looked around him to make sure no one had seen him. Lin could see irritation on Naru's face, which he knew that Naru was sure to deny any type of emotion later on.

Lin switched the camera to watch the feed going on with Ayako, Monk, and Yasuhara. They had already arrived at their destination. Lin saw Yasuhara stare into the lens of the camera waving his hand in front of him with a huge goofy smile planted on his face. Lin watched as Ayako grabbed the camera away from the childish college student. Lin figured that the shake of the camera meant that Ayako was giving Yasuhara a pretty good beating at the moment. Lin sighed. He wondered if it was a good idea to send them to the cabin that was considered the hide out of the kidnappers. Lin switched back to the camera that was in Mai's room. He quickly stood up dropping his tea cup. Said tea cup fell to the floor breaking into many different pieces. There were many doctors inside of Mai's room trying to get her heart to start back up.

The door to the base quickly opened, the doctor rushing in. Lin stared at him. "What the heck is happening in there?"

The doctor was grabbing at his chest he had run as quickly as he could to get to the ghost hunters base only to find Lin inside the room, "Mai seems to have gone into a cardiac arrest…"

Lin's heart felt as if it had plummeted at the mention of his co-workers state.

"That's not the problem I am most worried about at the moment though." The doctor turned to look at the video feed that was recording the scene in the hospital room.

Lin stared at the video again, his forehead coming together in folds above his eyes. What he saw was defiantly not good. A ghost stood next to Mai's bed as the doctors continued to try their best to get the girls heart beating again. The ghost was not the same young girl they had seen before, but that of a middle aged women with a long scar running across her face. Chiyoko's ghost was in Mai's room.

_(Ayako, Monk, Yasuhara.)_

Monk pulled the car next to the river that flowed next to the old run down cabin. The drive had not taken that long, and Monk knew that Naru, Father John, and Masako would not yet have arrived at their destination, the open field where the car of the kidnappers had been found burning. Monk got out of the car followed by an angry Miko, and a very almost dead (not literally) college student. Yasuhara had found that it would be a good time to try the camera out while inside the car. He had been zooming in and out on Ayako's face making rude commentary remarks at how the Miko was old enough to have driven in a horse driven buggy. Once they had gotten out of the car, Ayako had grabbed the camera away from the boy and began to beat him upside the head while Monk held his hand over his face trying to hide the not to silent laughs coming out of his mouth.

Once the "Yasuhara beating" had been completed they finally turned their attention towards the dark cabin in front of them. Ayako put her hand up to her mouth mumbling at how the cabin definitely did not feel untouched by spirits. Monk laughed at this.

"Next you're going to say that you think it's an elemental earth spirit causing all this aren't you." Monk covered his head to deflect a hit from the women standing next to him.

"Well we won't know unless we go in will we?" questioned Yasuhara who had managed to get the video camera back from the Miko.

Monk nodded in agreement. He could not wait until all this was over and his young sister like figure was finally back and to her regular self. Monk hated whatever spirit was doing this to Mai, and he would not sleep until the ghost was finally exterminated.

Monk walked towards the closed door of the cabin the first step broke under his weight. He could tell that no one had been there for a very long while. The windows to the cabin had been dusted over with some of the glass broken out.

Ayako helped Takigawa pull his foot out of the step, silently muttering something under her breath about an old man who really needed to cut down on what he ate.

When they finally arrived at the front door, Yasuhara knocked on the door, "Anyone dead home?" he called out. Nothing answered as he opened the door pushing it all the way open and causing dust to fly around their faces.

"Do you think we will even find anything here?" Ayako asked Monk.

Before Monk could answer though Yasuhara replied for him, "I don't think that will be a problem." Yasuhara pointed out towards the middle of the room. There, lying in the middle of the floor was the client's daughter. Ayako walked up to the girl checking for a pulse. When she noticed that there was a pulse she quickly gave a meaningful look at Takigawa. Takigawa nodded knowing that he needed to look around for any clues as to who had been in the room. He found it really strange that the outside appearance had looked as though no one had ever been in. Looking around, he noticed that a picture frame had been left near the window sill. Picking up the frame, Takigawa brushed aside some spider webs that had recently gathered on it. 'Well this was defiantly just recently brought here.' He looked at the picture. A man sat in the frame with his young son sitting next to him. Monk took the picture out of the frame and looked at the back. The picture was dated back 55 years ago. The boy would have had to be in his 70's now. Monk looked at the name of the father he gasped as he realized not only who the father was but also what that would have meant about the boy in the picture.

Monk gave the picture to Yasuhara who read the name out loud, "Genji Yukitami age 34 with son. 1955" hey, wasn't the man who Naru, John, and Masako going to see named…"

"Yes," Monk interrupted, "If I am correct, the old man who contacted us was Genji Yukitami, the main kidnapper's, son, and If I am correct on this then that means.

Ayako finished the sentence for him. "The others are in danger."

A cell phone ringing quickly snapped the three out of their silence. Ayako answered the phone.

"Yes, what is it."… "What, ok, we will be back as quickly as possible. Tell the doctors that we found the clients daughter and that she will need medical treatment when we arrive." Ayako hung up the phone. "That was Lin, Mai's heart failed. The doctors were able to bring her back but she has not gotten any better."

Monk's heart plummeted. Was Mai going to die? He did not want to think of that. For the first time since Mai had arrived in the hospital Monk could have sworn he saw panic run through Yasuhara's eyes. But it was quickly covered over by a grin, though his voice did betray him, "well looks like Mai has gotten herself into trouble again." Yasuhara said with a forced smile. He was finding it hard to keep the façade he had built. For the first time, he felt as though Mai might not make it, and he defiantly did not like that feeling.

_(Gene)_

Gene, who had been immobilized, watched as the ghost in front of him projected an image of her to where Mai's real body laid. She wanted to make sure that no one would get in the way of what was happening with Mai and the young ghost girl. Gene hissed under his breath. Mai would not be able to handle everything happening to her. Gene only found out what was going on with Mai when Chiyoko (she had told him her name) told him that Mai had been hit by a car. He also found out that Amy had caused the accident because she needed someone to help her get rid of the man who kept her stuck in the real world.

When Gene realized that Amy had caused Mai to begin 'astro projecting' he realized the danger that this could put Mai in. Not only was she not in control of her powers but she barely had any strength left in her own body to hold the immense power that came with the projecting. Mai could be seriously hurt if not the worse of the possibilities, 'death'

Gene tried to tell Chiyoko this but all she did was nod her head. She already knew the risks. Amy had already tried this before and each of them had lead up to the death of the victim. Gene had to get over to Mai. He needed to wake her up. He knew that if she died that his brother would not be able to handle it. Though Noll may lie threw his teeth claiming to only like Mai's teeth, Gene knew there was more hidden deep if not close to the surface of his twin brother. Gene could only wait and hope that someone would do something to cause Chiyoko to disappear. Gene did the last thing he could think of. Something he had never tried before but hoped that it would actually work. If anything let this work, even if it only works once. He called to the only person besides Naru who he was ever really close to. 'Lin, please, I hope that you can hear me. DO SOMETHING."

_(Lin)_

Lin was not one to become surprised easily and when he was he had always had the control to cover it. But the voice that he heard call to him defiantly forced him to reconsider his hold on his usual calm features.

_"LIN"_

The voice was very weak, so weak that if Lin wanted to he could pretend that it was not even there. But he knew better than to ignore the voices that, very rarely, but had on occasion come to him.

"Gene?" the name flowed quietly out of his mouth. The sound of it felt foreign yet very familiar on his tongue. It had been a very long time since he had said that name. He had been about to walk into the room that held Mai in it. He needed to get rid of the ghost. He was not certain but it was very possible that it had something to do with Mai's condition being the way it was now.

_"Lin thank goodness you can hear me. You need to get rid of Chiyoko now. She is keeping me from Mai. Hurry we don't have much time." _Gene was really amazed that it had actually worked. He had a feeling that it had something to do with the five ghosts. He was defiantly not looking forward to whatever they had in store for him.

"Ok." Lin's reply was short and very concise. Just the way Gene remembered him being.

Lin barged into the room, to the surprise of not only the doctors who still remained in the room, trying their best to stay away from the pale spectral standing next to their patience bed, but also to the surprise of the spectral herself.

Chiyoko backed away from Mai. She knew that the man standing in front of her, if one had gotten on his bad side, could be very dangerous. And to her dismay, she had certainly gotten on his bad side.

Two could play at this game though. Chiyoko began to throw many different items from around the room at the Onmyoji standing in front of her. Lin whistled for his shiki to attack the specter that had unfortunately had pulled herself completely out of the spirit realm in order to fight the enemy presence. Chiyoko was repeatedly pushed back by the Shiki until Lin called them back beginning a strange chant. The women could feel that she was beginning to disappear. Before she completely was exercised she managed to speak to Lin. "Amy is a good girl. I should have never helped that man kidnap her. He is still here. You better be careful. I was only trying to help but now I won't be able to. DON'T SAY THAT I DID NOT WARN YOU!" she screamed before her spirit rose out of the building.

Lin put his hand over his face, trying to erase the tired feeling from his body. "Gene, are you still there?" the doctors and nurses that had ran out of the hospital room quietly began to edge their way back in to check on the patient who's heart rate still had not gone down. Lin sat down on a chair as he waited for the voice to reply to him.

_"Thanks Lin."_ Gene replied. He had to go so he could not talk long. _"Tell that idiot scientist that he might not have much time to grab what he wants."_

Lin chuckled under his breath. The only one who had ever caused Lin to laugh was Gene. Though, he did have to admit, Gene did have an annoying habit of being vague.

Lin looked at the doctors who were quickly moving around Mai's bed again. Almost as if nothing completely out of the ordinary had just occurred in there. Lin stood up and walked back towards base. He needed to get back to the monitors. He was expecting that Ayako, monk, and Yasuhara would be back soon.

"Naru, you idiot scientist, you better be careful." Lin whispered to himself, sitting down to watch the film that played before him.

Obviously that wish went unheard as he saw with complete annoyance what was going on with his young charge.

_(Naru, Mai, Father John, Masako)_

Mai was standing in front of Naru. Well sort of. Her appearance was that of a ghost. She was not solid. He noticed the young girl who stood behind her was hiding her face away from him clearly afraid of his appearance. He wanted to get Amy away from Mai but the way that Mai stood in front of Amy, as if she was protecting her from Naru told him that he would regret it. Mai was glaring at Naru. What did he do? He thought to himself. Did she think it was his fault for her lack of sense? She was the one who had run out in front of the car, not him.

"Naru, there is so much I want to say to you but it will have to wait." Mai said. "One thing though, don't you dare try and hurt Amy for this."

Amy stuck her head farther behind Mai.

Naru's face was as calm as ever as he stared at his ghostly assistant. "I guess you are astro projecting?" Naru questioned.

"Wow, you must really have slowed down a lot. What happened Naru? Last time I checked, I was the one who was hit by the car." Mai smiled she was glad that she was able to see Naru again. A red tent appeared on her pale face. Mai looked at the blonde haired man who was standing slightly behind Naru. He was standing there with his mouth slightly held open. Masako on the other hand, kept her sleeve covered arm over her face.

"What's wrong John?" Mai asked. "If you're not careful flies will nest in your mouth." Mai laughed. The feeling surrounding her began to feel as though she never left.

John closed his mouth quickly then replied, "Mai. Why are you here?"

Mai looked back at Amy then frowned. "Amy brought me here. She was showing me what happened. She died here." A look of pain covered Mai's face. She saw Naru staring at her as though in thought. "Oh, yeah, I need to tell you what's going on. Amy is not the bad one here. There is another spirit here in this field." Naru nodded. He already knew about what had happened but he was a little surprised at the fact that there was another spirit.

"What do you mean? I did not sense any other spirit besides that of the girl standing behind you." Masako said with as much confidence as she could.

"Well this spirit is strong." Mai said. Anger feeling her face. 'How dare Masako call her a liar. "You've already talked to him too."

"Wait, what do you mean Mai. Are you trying to tell me that the old man who lives on this land is a ghost?" Masako questioned

"No, he's possessed by his father Genji." Mai spit the name Genji out as if it was nothing more than dirt.

"Well," came a deep voice from behind them. Mai's eyes opened wide in fear. Amy let out a small whimper. "Now that you know about me it seems I have no choice but to kill you. The voice of Genji came out of the old man's mouth. The old man was standing with a gun in his hand pointing it towards Naru. "Now, I hope you don't have a problem with this", Mai suddenly screamed out in pain, falling towards the ground. Amy tried to calm her but it was no use. Mai's figure began to flicker in and out of view as though she was about to disappear.

"MAI!" Naru wanted to help his assistant but there was nothing he could do for her. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" he growled at the old man standing in front of him.

The old man let out an evil laugh. "STOP IT?" he said with a maniacal grin. "Stop it he says. HA! I still have not received my money. Why don't you pay me if you want to save your daughter?"

Naru was pissed off. John had kneeled down trying to comfort Mai who was still screaming in pain. He found it difficult to do so since his hand continued to go through her.

Amy stood up. "GENJI!" She yelled at him loathing in her voice. "MAI IS NOT THE ONE YOU WANT TO INJURE. YOU KIDNAPPED ME REMEMBER." Genji looked over at the young girl who was glaring at him with as much poison in her eyes as she could muster.

"YOU! You're the one who caused me my life. I'LL KILL YOU" Genji leapt out of the old man's figure grabbing onto the young girls neck.

"NOW!" Naru yelled at John who began the exorcism. Naru watched as both Amy and Genji screamed in pain.

"NO!!!! DON'T HURT AMY!" Mai screamed in horror before she completely disappeared from Naru's sight.

Both Genji and Amy disappeared. John stopped after completing the exorcism. Tears were streaming down his face. Masako had fallen to her knees and Naru starred at the space where Mai had just been.

"Something's not right." John managed to say. "I don't think the exorcism worked.

Naru cursed under his breath. His phone ringing. "Naru, get back here fast. Something's going on." Lin's voice rung through the phone.

Naru hung the phone up. Genji's son stood up behind them. "What's going on?" he asked with complete confusion etched on his face.

**A/N:**

_Ok, please don't hate me for not posting yesterday. I was really busy again. This chapter took me longer than I expected. I am afraid that I may have confused you deeply with this chapter. All I can say is that I will try and make it clear in the upcoming chapters. I think that this story is almost over. I am not certain though. If you were wondering, the beginning of the chapter all happened while Naru, John, and Masako were still driving towards their destination. So they had not yet met Mai. I was mostly trying to say what was going on with everyone else. Yes, Genji had a son. I kind of forgot to mention the old man's name in the last chapter which is why his name never appeared in this chapter. I don't want to confuse you. Genji's son was possessed so he did not know what was going on when he came out of it. Any questions then please don't hesitate to ask._

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

_I am almost finished with this story. I wonder if I will be writing any more. This story was defiantly free written. Not much thought put into it. If I do write another one. I would defiantly put more thought into it. This is mostly an experimental story so I might be wrong in some details. Please let me know if you find anything wrong so that I don't make the same mistake in whatever story comes next._

_Quick note about the name of this story. There was no thought in it. I asked my brother what he thought would be a good name for a ghost story, and that was the first thing that he came up with. after I finish the story, I am going to fix the description._

**As always, I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**R&R**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_(Gene)_

Once Lin had finally gotten rid of the ghost of Chiyoko, Gene was finally able to make his way over to Mai's unconscious spirit. He could already tell that the astro projecting was already causing bad side effects on her sub conscience. She would be very lucky to even make out of all this alive.

"Mai, you need to wake up." Gene could see Mai's lips moving slightly as if she was talking to someone. He could see as her face scrunched up in annoyance. He laughed at the thought that it might be Naru she was giving that look to. Her look of annoyance quickly turned to a look of frightening panic. Tears started to pour out of her eyes as she tossed and turned. She began to scream. If Gene was alive he felt that the sound of her screams would cause him to kill over dead once again. Her screams were that of one in agony.

"NARU!" she screamed. Gene tried to comfort her begging her to wake up and not continue her astro projecting.

Mai continued to scream. Then suddenly, without warning, Mai's eyes opened wide with shock as she let out a final scream "NO!!!! DON'T HURT AMY!"

Mai's body went silent as she went completely limp in Gene's arms.

"Mai?" Gene whispered. Panic was clearly heard in his voice. Mai was not moving at all. Even though it was not her real body that lay on his lap, if anything happened to her here she could still easily die in the real world.

"Mai!?" Gene's voice was a little louder and more concerned. He had expected that she would have woken up immediately. But, something was wrong, she was not waking up.

"MAI!!! You need to wake up!!!" Gene shook the shoulders of the girl who was lying in his lap. Mai did not wake up.

_(Normal POV)_

Naru arrived at the hospital with police standing on the outside.

"What in the world is going on?" John asked with concern lacing his voice.

Many of the doctors and nurses were standing near the busy street. Patients or at least the ones who could move on their own were being checked on by the head nurses in charge.

Masako grabbed onto the back of Naru's shirt. "There are a lot of spirits inside. Something must have happened to bother the ones left inside the hospital."

(When they had first heard of Mai's accident with the car, Masako had noticed the presence of spirits inside the hospital. She did not feel a need to mention them at the time since they were calm spirits. They had been stuck in the hospital after dying of various causes, but none of them had a malicious feel to them. Now that all the spirits were acting up, Masako wondered if they should have done something with them. But there was no point in looking to the past.)

Naru nodded then ran through the door ignoring the sounds of the police telling him to stop. Running inside Naru saw Mai's doctor hiding behind a desk with his arms covering his head. The hospital itself was cold. Naru could see his breath rise up from his mouth. Masako was now clinging onto John there were many spirits flying around that it was difficult for her to even continue to stand. Each of the spirits was screaming in terror.

"Naru, he's here." Masako trembled.

Naru clenched his fists. The exorcism had not worked, and even worse, Mai was in even more danger with her actual body being in the hospital.

_(Doctors POV)_

The doctor had no clue what was going on. All he knew was that he had been looking through past records, trying to get his mind off of the strange events that were focused around his newest patient Mai. He found that it was becoming harder to do when cold air started to blow around the hospital. That was when the noises began. The clerk behind the front desk had paused in her daily job of typing in new patients into her computer when she heard doors banging open and closed through many of the halls. Then when the doors had stopped, that's when things began flying around. Paper, chairs, trash cans, anything that the ghost had access to began flying through the air. Patients ran from the hospital, carrying their belongings above their heads. Nurses and doctors tried their best to get as many patients out as possible. Through all the commotion, one of the patients had managed to call the police saying that, "THE WORLDS GONE MAD!!" the cops did not know how to respond to that but they came anyways. Only to find out that they could do nothing.

That was how he had come to be cowering behind a desk. He watched as the ones who knew his new patient Mai ran past him and through the swinging doors to the patient's room. He had had enough of ghosts and hospitals. If he made it through this, he was retiring early.

_(Normal POV)_

When Naru entered Mai's room, he saw Ayako thrown against the side window. Luckily the window did not break. If it had, her injuries would have been worse. Yasuhara was passed out on the ground near the door. Naru had a hard time entering but he decided that if he felt like it later, he could apologize for any injuries that he caused to Yasuhara when he slammed the door open any ways. *Naru seriously doubted he would apologize though* Lin along with Monk was standing in front of Mai's motionless body protecting her from the on slot of spirits that were trying to attack her. It was not until Naru was fully in the room that he noticed Genji standing on the opposite side of the room glaring at the two who were preventing him from reaching his target.

John, once he had also entered his room, began to pray. He was not going to let his friends do it all alone.

Masako could sadly, not do much so she had to stay back and hope that she did not have any ghosts turn on her. Naru pushed his way towards Mai's bed. Lin smiled at him wearily. Naru could tell that he had been under a load of stress. The fact that Lin had smiled even a little bit was proof of that.

"Glad that you made it." Lin used one of his shiki to push back an overly persistent ghost. He was sweating as he had been holding off many ghosts before Naru had finally arrived.

"What happened?" Naru asked giving a death glare at Genji who only laughed more manically at his glare.

"Ayako and them had returned after I told them what happened to Mai." Lin began.

"What happened to Mai?" Father John asked confused. He knew what had happened over at the open field but he was more than concerned to hear that something had happened to her actual body.

"Heart failure," Lin stated after pushing Genji back with two of his Shiki. Genji growled a low evil growl.

"HOW LONG DO YOU THINK YOU CAN KEEP THIS UP?" Genji growled through his partially closed lips.

Naru could not stand it any longer. This ghost had caused more than enough trouble and he was not about to stand back and let him hurt his assistant any more. He knew what it would mean if he used his PK, but he had no other alternative. If it did not get rid of Genji completely then it would at least give his friends time to exercise him. Lin would kill him afterwards if the power had not already killed him. Naru took in a deep breath.

_(Lin POV)_

Lin watched as Naru took a deep breath. 'Crap' the thought to himself, "STOP NARU!"

Naru did not stop. Lin felt the air around him start to condense as Naru pulled in the spirit particles around him. His body lit up with the many ghostly particles that he had gathered. Once he had completed his gathering, he looked completely unreal almost unearthly. Gathering the particles in his hands he threw it at Genji's ghost. Genji snarled viciously. He did not want to go yet. All the hatred that he had piled up inside him was overflowing. There was no way he was going to leave. Or at least that's what he thought. As soon as he was pushed back by the blast, Monk, Lin, and Father John completed their chants. Genji's spirit burst into what could only be considered flames. His screams died with him.

Once Genji was completely gone, *Monk had made sure of that :), Lin ran over to Naru who had collapsed on the floor. As before, he realized that Naru was not breathing. Lin starts compressions.

_(Inside Mai's dream realm)_

'Where am I?' Naru thought to himself. He was in a dark area with different colored lights floating around him. He could only take them to be spirit particles.

Looking around he saw a figure sitting on the ground shaking another figure almost violently.

"WAKE UP MAI!!" Gene yelled now resorting to slapping the young girl across the face.

'Mai?' Naru thought. Why did that name sound familiar. "MAI!" Naru yelled.

Gene looked up seeing his brother run towards him. 'Why is Oliver here?' Gene did not have much time to ponder this question as Noll was already next to him staring down at his assistant whose face seemed completely void of color.

"What's going on?" Naru asked his brother. Naru was surprised happy for having the chance to see his brother again but it was darkened by the fact that Mai was not doing well.

"Mai needs to wake up Noll." Naru nodded he found it very strange to hear his brothers voice calling his other nickname.

"Do you know how to wake her up?" Naru asked his brother.

"I believe that it has to do with her outer body, she needs to be woken up from outside. I think only you can do it." Naru nodded thinking. Well if that's the case then it seems that I need to go. Naru gave a sad glance at his brother. He was afraid that this was going to be the last time he ever saw him.

Before he left, Gene called to him, "Hey, idiot scientist. If Mai gets out of this. Don't you dare let her get hurt again? DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"You know what? You are a lot like Mai. It surprises me how much of an idiot you can be." Naru deadpanned with a small hint of a smile. It was so small though that if it was not gene, one could say that it was just a twitch of his mouth muscles.

"Whatever you say Idiot scientist" Gene laughed.

Naru disappeared leaving Gene alone again with Mai. "Come on Mai. An idiot scientist can't last long without his assistant."

_(Normal POV)_

Without warning, Naru jumped up from his laying position knocking Lin aside who could not decide whether to be happy that his charge had come back alive or to be extremely pissed off that he had not only come back alive but continued to put his life in what he considered to be danger.

Naru did not care anymore. His eyes lay on his assistant. After Genji had been exercised, all the ghosts that were left in the hotel also decided that it was time for them to move on. The doctor had found his way back into Mai's room, only to be ordered by an extremely bad tempered Narcissist.

"Wake her up." Naru demanded of the doctor. The doctor looked really confused.

"If I do that she might…" He was interrupted which he did not take kindly to

"Wake her up or else I will call back the spirits." Naru knew that he could not do that, but the doctor certainly did not and he had already had enough of all this spirit nonsense.

"Fine." The doctor walked over to Mai's bed taking her off of the sedatives. Once the sedatives were no longer running into Mai's body, her heart beat began to quicken. Naru watched as the Mountains that charted Mai's heart beat started a horrible incline.

"Mai." Wake up. Naru said in his most annoyed voice.

_(Mai's POV)_

'Wake up' Mai could hear two voices call to her. One she recognized while the other was… who was it. Mai did not want to wake up. Mai heard Gene's voice.

"Mai you need to wake up. Come on, Naru is waiting for you." Gene's voice slowly pulled her awake. Mai could still hear the other persons voice but for some reason she could not remember who that voice belonged to.

Mai groaned "Gene?" she said through tired lips.

"Thank goodness. You're finally waking up." Gene smiled down at her. Mai was still tired. She wanted to go back to sleep. "Mai, listen to me. You need to get out of here. If you stay any longer, you won't survive."

"Survive?" Mai questioned. Her mind felt heavy.

Mai heard the voice again. The voice that she could not place, but for some reason, that voice gave her hope. She could feel her heart pound as though it wanted to go towards the voice that called her.

"Someone's calling me." Mai whispered to Gene. Wait… was his name Gene. 'What's going on with my memory's' Mai thought.

"Go towards the voice that's calling you Mai." The soft voice whispered to her. What was his name again?

Mai could now hear the other voice loudly calling her. "MAI WAKE UP. I HAVE NOT HAD ANY TEA FOR A WHILE AND YOU'RE MAKING ME DO MORE WORK THEN I NEED TO. WAKE UP NOW IDIOT."

A strange and some reason foreign thought came into Mai's mind. This person was a complete and utter tea addicted Narcissist. The thought sounded kind of familiar to her but she quickly forgot what it was that she had just thought.

Mai opened her eyes. Finally giving in to the persistent calls of whoever it was that was calling her.

_(Normal POV)_

When everyone saw Mai's eyes open everyone let out a big cry.

"MAI" John, Takigawa, and Ayako yelled at the same time. Ayako had just stumbled up after Takigawa had helped her up from her position on the ground. She had muttered something about not needing an old fart to help her up but had quickly used Monk as a support so that she would not hurt her twisted ankle anymore than it already was. Masako just sat down in a chair keeping her fist over her mouth to hide the big smile that appeared on her face, "Took you long enough." She sighed. Yasuhara who had just woken up as well, rubbing his head from where Naru had hit him with the door, let out a muffled cry. Even though he did not act like it, he really had been worried for Mai. He had felt that he needed to keep up an act so that at least someone could have a good attitude during the whole event.

Naru walked over to Mai, who was staring at the people who surrounded her as though she was very confused at why they were all there.

"Mai. How are you feeling?" Naru asked. He was more than a little worried at the look that she was giving everyone.

"I think I am ok. What's going on?" She asked.

Naru paused. "You were hit by a car while leaving the office Mai. You are lucky to still be alive."

Mai's eyes opened wide. "Office?" she asked confused.

"Mai?" John walked over towards his young friend. "Do you know who we are?"

Everyone paused in their celebrations to wait for her answer. Everyone's eyes were on her.

Mai looked at everyone as if pondering something, "I'm sorry." She answered. "I'm not sure that I know you."

Everyone gasped. Naru who had kept his face completely free of any emotion quickly lost his composer as sadness filled his eyes.

**A/N**

_Don't worry, it's not over yet. I'm not that heartless. Though many of you might be thinking I am now since I am leaving you with a cliff hanger. It could be worse though. I could have ended it with Mai's death. But to tell you the truth, I would not be able to write a good death scene. If you have any questions as to what in the world just happened. Don't hesitate to ask me._

_This chapter was defiantly shorter than my last few chapters. But that's what happens when you get close to the end of a story._

_Hope you liked the chapter. I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as possible. :D_

_JADE_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

_This is the last chapter. I have to admit that it is defiantly not one of the best, I am mostly tying up loose ends._

**As always, I do not own Ghost hunt.**

_R&R_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_(Mai's POV)_

A week has passed since I woke up in the hospital. I have already been released and am working at an office named SPR. I was told by my co workers that I had worked there before the accident but for some reason I can't remember it. I can't even remember any of the people who are supposed to be my friends. That kind of worries me. They all seem nice, except that the boss seems to have some addiction to tea. Sometimes I wonder if I ever did work for SPR. A part of me though, deep inside, feels as if it remembers.

"Mai tea." My boss called.

"Yes Mr., Shibuya" I reply for the millionth time in half a week. As always, I walked into the small kitchen and prepared the tea. I found it interesting when I had made the tea for the first time after getting out of the hospital. My body seemed to remember how to make the tea without me needing to ask for what type they wanted. The tea pot whistled, letting me know that the water had finished boiling. Finishing the tea, I put it on a tray and walked to Mr. Shibuya's room.

"Here's your tea Mr. Shibuya" I said placing the tea down. I don't know why but every time I called him by his name he always seemed to have a sad look in his eyes. I backed away from his desk to go and give Lin his tea. Before I left though Kazuya Shibuya called my name

"Mai." I turned to look at him. "Get me some more tea!" he barked out at me. I was puzzled.

"Is there something wrong with the tea?" I questioned. Had I made a mistake?

Naru did not answer my question he just repeated himself, "how much of an idiot could you be to not know what it means when I say to make me some more tea?"

My face went red, and not from the embarrassment that I had expected to feel. For some reason I felt complete and total anger towards this person who I had been told was my boss.

I turned and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me. 'What did I just do?' I asked myself. Why did I slam the door? I knocked on Lin's door and walked in. He was sitting at his desk typing away as he seemed to always do when I walked into the room. "Here's your tea Lin."

Lin looked at me and if the room was not so dark I could have sworn I had seen a smile on his face. "Why is it that you call me by my first name but you call your boss by his last name?" Lin asked giving me a hard stare.

The answer came out of me quicker than I could process what I was saying. "Because he is a jerk," I slapped my hands over my mouth and quickly excused myself to go and make some more tea. What was wrong with me? I am not usually this outspoken.

A voice of a girl came from inside my head, quickly pulled me back to reality. 'It's time Mai.' I looked around the kitchen trying to see who had spoken. Seeing no one I grabbed the newly made tea and brought it to Mr. Shibuya's room. Something in my mind made me think that it would have been nice to poison the tea, not with anything to bad, maybe something to just calm him down a little. 'Great, where are these thoughts coming from?' I pushed the thought away.

Walking into the room I placed the cup down on his desk, harder than I had expected to. I watched as some of it splashed onto his desk. Mr. Shibuya was staring at me in an odd way. His blue eyes staring into mine as if he was looking for something. My cheeks blushed automatically. I quickly grabbed the old cup of tea from his desk and began to walk away.

"Mai, more tea." Mr. Shibuya with a dull voice.

I stopped in my tracks. My fists balled into a fist and finally I could not keep the words inside my mind from flowing out into the open air. "YOU STUPID, NARSISSISTIC, TEA LOVING, JERK! IF YOU WANT SOME MORE TEA THEN GO MAKE IT YOURSELF NARU!!!" My eyes opened up wide with horror as a thick pain filled my head. Before falling to the ground, I dropped the fully filled cup of tea to the ground. Both my knees and the cup hit the ground at the same time. The tea cup breaking.

I screamed in pain as it felt like something was leaving my body.

_(Naru's POV)_

Mai had come back from the hospital three days after she woke up. Everyone had been surprised to find out that she had forgotten everything about them and SPR. The doctor had said that if she continued to work for SPR though, that she might regain some memories. It had now been a week, and I was getting really annoyed at the fact that she continued to call me, 'Mr. Shibuya." I never realized how much I would miss hearing her say the name 'Naru'. Sure, it had annoyed me a little when she had begun calling me that when we had first met, but then I had grown used to hearing it.

Mai's tea was still the same. It surprised me when she had brought me the exact tea that she had always served me before. I thought that maybe she had remembered something but she still did not switch back to her usual self.

I have to admit, I may have finally lost my mind. I wanted to hear her call me Naru again. I wanted Mai to be back to her usual self. So I tried something that would probably have been considered stupid to me a few months ago. I, for no reason at all, complained about Mai's tea.

Mai seemed confused at first, thinking that she had messed up but when I had replied to her saying, "how much of an idiot could you be to not know what it means when I say to make me some more tea?" I could swear that I saw something flash in her eyes. Was that anger?

Mai walked out of my room and went to give Lin his tea. I heard him question her why she continued to call me 'Mr. Shibuya' her answer intrigued me. "Because he is a jerk,"

I heard her leave Lin's room. I put my hand up towards my mouth thinking. 'Mai seems to be remembering.' At least I hope she was. Maybe it was just me wishing for hopeless ideals.

Mai walked back into my room. I looked at her face. It seemed… annoyed. I knew what I had to do. It was my last chance to try and get her to remember. If it caused her to hate me and leave SPR then, there was nothing I could do about that.

"Mai, more tea." I said, with as placid of a voice as I could muster. I watched as she stopped in front of me her hands balling into a fist.

"YOU STUPID, NARSISSISTIC, TEA LOVING, JERK! IF YOU WANT SOME MORE TEA THEN GO MAKE IT YOURSELF NARU!!!" Mai shouted.

'Bingo' I thought to myself. Mai's mouth was open wide. Then something I did not expect happened. She dropped the tea cup, which shattered on the ground. Then, she herself, had fallen to the ground holding her head and screaming in pain.

I quickly stood up, "MAI!" crap, what did I do?

Lin quickly ran inside my office staring at the girl who was doubled over on my ground. Lin glared at me as if asking what I had done. Both Lin and I watched as a ghostly figure left Mai's body. Now Mai was just silently crying. Lin called his Shiki preparing to attack the ghost. 'How had Mai been possessed without us realizing it?' before the Shiki attacked the ghost shouted "NO, Wait, I'll leave but I want to tell you something."

It was only then that Naru realized who the ghost was. It was Amy. They had all wondered what had happened to her after what happened at the open field but they all figured that she had passed on. Now Naru knew that they should not have thought that.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" Naru growled at the ghost.

"I'm sorry. I was not here to hurt Mai. I was trying to help her. I took too much power from her when I showed her everything. If I had just left there is no doubt that she would be dead." Amy answered. Naru could see that she seemed…happier.

"So you decided to stay inside her?" He questioned.

"Yes. I needed to make sure that she did not do anything to further injure herself. The others that I had asked for help from did not survive at all. The power that I had taken from them made them to weak."

"Why did we not hear about the others?" Lin asked the girl who turned to answer him. Mai was now sitting watching the conversation take place in front of her. She seemed tired, as though she did not feel the need to interfere.

"You probably did hear about them, they were just considered to either be kidnappings or runaways. I wish none of them had died but there is nothing I can do about it now." Amy paused before continuing, "That's not what I came to say though, I came to say thank you. You helped me get rid of Genji, who had been keeping me here. Now I can leave and hopefully rest in peace." Amy smiled at them and began to fade away. "Tell my Nephew that I said hi." Amy finally disappeared. Never to return.

Lin called his shiki back to him, while Naru walked over to Mai who still was sitting on the ground watching him.

"Can you remember who I am?" He asked her, with a calm voice. He was not about to blow his cover in front of her.

Mai smiled. "Yes, Naru, I remember that you are an insufferable, tea loving, Narcissistic, jerk."

Lin let out a small laugh. He could let at least one slide.

Naru stood up. "Mai… Tea."

Mai glared at her boss. "Naru, I have already made you two cups of tea, if they do not satisfy you then I am sorry to say none of them will." Mai stormed out of Naru's room. Naru heard as the rest of SPR made their way into the living room, a brief silence spread, and then a great amount of chatter as everyone realized that Mai had remembered everything.

Naru sat down at his desk picking up the cup of tea that Mai had placed on his desk. Placing the cup over his lips he took a sip.

He loved Mai's tea.

**A/N:**

_Yes, the story is now completed. I am now going to answer questions that I know are going to come up._

1) Yes, Mai can still remember what went on after she woke up, the ghost of Amy had just been repressing her memories so that she could gather enough energy. Astro Projecting can really take away from your power supply. (at least that's my explanation of it. Just accept it.)

2) I still need to think of a punishment for Gene. The punishment might appear in another one of my stories if I ever end up writing another one. (should I write another story or was this one so horrible that no one wants to hear or read another one?)

3) The five ghost thing was just something that I made up on the spot. Gene needed to find Mai, and I did not want him to be able to find her so easily on his own.

4) Yes, Genji, Chiyoko, and Amy have now past on… I am not going to have them come back in some odd twist of fate. I have already pushed the boundaries of my made up explanations as to how everything in this story worked.

5) If you have not figured it out yet, Mai's accident was not a freak accident.

6) Mr. Makoto, got his daughter back after receiving another out of character punch from Naru.

**Things I realized afterwards:**

1) I seem to have mixed the personality of Naru with Gene. (How did I manage that. Maybe if I continue writing stories on here I should write Naru as if I am writing about Gene and write Gene as if I am writing Naru. )*does that even make sense? I doubt it.

2) I can only write up to around 3,700 words in one chapter before I grow completely board of writing that chapter. :)

_If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask._

_**THE END!!!!**_

P.S: what do you think should be Gene's punishment? Hehehe.


	10. Omake Gene

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.

A/N

ok, the punishment did not turn out the way I expected it and it is totaly not anywheres inside Ghost Hunt's story line. oh well. this is just the way it turned out. Hope you like it.

OMAKE

Gene watched as Mai disappeared from the dream realm. He was glad that she was back to normal, but he was not looking forward to what was going to happen to him.

He had made a deal. And anyone who was anyone in the ghost realm knew that if you mad a deal with the 'Five Ghosts' then you kept your promise. Gene was going to keep his promise; he just wanted to see how long he could go without having to cash in on it. Obviously it was not that long though, because when he took his first step to go and relax after everything had happened; he was quickly transported over to the 'Five Ghosts'.

Gene doubled over with nausea. He wished that he had been warned before the ghosts had called him. Traveling in the ghost realm always made one feel sick, this is why he always closed his eyes before doing so. He wanted to keep as much balance as a ghost could keep. Gene stood up straighter, though, he still kept his hands on his knees to keep balance.

"Couldn't you guys have given me at least a day's rest before cashing in on the deal?" Gene asked the five ghosts with annoyance clearly laced in his voice. Gene was the kinder of the twins, but that did not mean he had to be caring towards these ghosts.

The five ghosts stared at him with calm faces, at least their mouths were calm, but their eyes gave away their enjoyment in the matter. It was not every day that they got to punish someone. Though, their punishments were more like embarrassments. Gene reminded himself to tell Naru never to come here. It would be best for his twin to just move on once he died. Oliver would not be able to handle the jokes that the ghosts would play on him.

"You know the rules." The ghosts said at the same time. "Once a deal is made, there is no going back."

Gene sighed. "I understand." Gene closed his eyes, expecting the ghosts to hit him or kill him (not that they could since he was already dead.

The ghosts began to laugh manically, "What do you think we are going to do boy? Chop off your head? No, that would not entertain us … what should we do? What should we do?... ah, we know.

The five ghosts snapped their fingers at the same time. Gene looked down at his body, "OH COME ON!!!" Gene complained. Gene was wearing a yellow poka dotted dress. The ghosts were laughing their heads off. *literally* "Ok…Ok… how about this they snap their fingers again, this time, Gene was turned into a fly wearing a yellow poka dotted dress. "BZZZZ!!!" Gene was really becoming annoyed at this. Was this really their idea of a punishment?

The five ghost's faces quickly went from laughing to being completely serious. "Ok… enough with the joking around." Gene rolled his small bug eyes. "We have finally come up with the punishment. You will be aloud backing into the real world, but not as you were. You will be covered in fur." The Ghosts snapped their fingers again. Gene could feel his body shift again. What would he become? He opened his eyes realizing that the ghosts were much taller than him now. The ghosts made a mirror appear before Gene. What he saw was completely unorthodox. He wanted to complain but he found that Meowing was not going to get him anywhere. Gene looked at his appearance. He was a black cat. How was he supposed to help Mai when he was a cat. Then he realized something. 'Oh crap… How am I supposed to help Mai if I am not here in the dream realm?'

"We believe this will defiantly entertain us a lot." The five ghosts chuckled. "Let's see what happens." They snapped their fingers again and instead of finding him standing in front of the ghosts, Gene was now standing in front of SPR.

(Mai's POV)

"Mai, Tea!" Naru's voice echoed through the SPR office.

'he really can be a pain in the butt sometimes.' Mai thought. She walked into the kitchen only to realize that she had not gone to the grocery store to buy more tea after returning from the hospital. It had taken her a while to recuperate and Tea was not the most important thing on her list at the time.

"Naru, I will be back, I have to go and buy tea." Mai rushed out the office before he could say anything.

The grocery store was not that far away, Mai just had to walk over to the next block. The owner of the store walked straight up to Mai.

"Hello Mai, back for more tea?" The manager was smiling.

"Looks like you have me figured out. My boss has an incurable addiction to tea and I need to get more." Mai smiled at the guy. To her, he was like an uncle. An uncle that had been lost for a long time that was. When her parents had died, he had helped her out a lot by giving her groceries.

"Ah, I see. Here, the manager walked over to the tea Isle and pulled down a super pack of Tea, it had a bunch of different types of tea in it. "This should do." Mai smiled. It would last her maybe a week.

"I think I will take two more. Better to be prepared then not to be right?" Mai said.

The manager laughed. "Yeah, I agree with you there." Mai was about to leave and pay for the tea when the manager called back to her. "I heard that you were in an accident recently. Here," The manager gave her a carton of milk, "I will let you take them for free."

Mai tried to reject the offer but the manager insisted. Mai thanked him and quickly walked out saying, "I will pay for these someday."

"Just make sure to continue shopping here and that will be all that I will ever ask in return." The manager laughed in reply.

Mai walked back up the stairs towards SPR. She was happily humming a tune when a dark shape in front of the door stopped her. 'What if it is a ghost?' Mai stopped herself from thinking about Genji. There was no way it was him. He had been exercised. Naru had assured her of that. Mai walked forward finally letting out a deep sigh of relief. 'It's only a cat' Mai told herself.

Mai bent down picking the cat up. It was a black short haired cat. It was a really cute cat, she thought to herself. Maybe I can keep him. Something about the cat felt familiar to Mai but she could not place it. She walked in to the office with the cat seemingly meowing in satisfaction.

(Short Lin's POV)

Lin watched Mai walk in through the front door. She was holding not only the tea that Naru wanted but also a black cat. Lin stared at the black cat. His Shiki were humming happily as though they knew the cat. Mai put her finger to her lips asking Lin to keep quiet about the cat. Lin nodded and went back to his typing. If his shiki liked the cat then there was no reason for him not to. He just wondered what Naru would say about it.

(Mai's POV)

Mai walked into the kitchen and placed the cat on the ground. She pulled out a bowl and pored milk into it for the cat. 'I need to remember to thank the manager for the milk later.' She thought to herself. She watched as the cat inspected the milk as though it was foreign.

"What's wrong kitty?" Mai watched as the cat looked at her, "Do you not know how to drink out of the bowl?" The cat seemed to give a resigned sigh and took a drink from the bowl.

'That was strange.' Mai thought to herself. Well, then again, what has not been strange lately? There have been many more ghosts than I have seen in my entire life time hanging around me then I ever thought I would see.

The water began to boil so Mai began to make the tea.

She grabbed the tea and picked up the cat. 'Better to get it over with now then later.' She thought.

Knocking on the door to Naru's office Mai entered. She had become more coordinated since working here at SPR. Naru would never agree with her though.

(Naru's POV)

Mai knocked on Naru's door and entered with the tea.

"Took you long enough." He said with a bored voice. Then he realized what she had in her arms. "What's with the cat?"

"Can I keep him?" Mai asked with a very childish voice and puppy dog eyes.

Naru was flabbergasted. Was that even a feeling he had felt before. Maybe that was not the word maybe more surprised. Mai had brought his defenses down right with the first sentence.

"Mai, I am not your father, I am your boss, whether you keep him or not is not any of my business but he can't stay here." Naru said with as much seriousness to his tone as possible.

"Well I was actually asking you if I could keep him here. My apartment does not allow animals and I am sure that he would not be that much of a problem. Who knows, he could be a lot of help with the cases." Mai still had her eyes looking at him pleadingly.

"And why would he be of any help?" Naru deadpanned.

"I don't know," Mai said with a defensive tone of voice, "I just feel like he could, also isn't there something about black cats?"

"That's just a superstition Mai, No amount of fact in it. A cat is a cat nothing more nothing less." Naru explained with emphasis on trying to make Mai feel dumb.

Mai ignored his temper, "So does that mean he can stay?"

"Just make sure he does not get in my way. Now go before you cause me to lose even more time over this."

Mai smiled and skipped out of the room with a cat that seemed just as surprised as she was inside.

Naru did not know what it was, but that cat seemed overly familiar to him. Maybe it was just his imagination.

'Gene. I believe I am starting to go crazy without you here.' Naru went back to reading his book and sipping his tea.

(Gene's POV)

Well, I guess that was easier then what I thought it would be. I did not expect that I would be able to get into SPR that easily. When Mai saw me I thought that I was going to be found out, but then she made me drink out of a cat bowl. I have now realized that being a cat would defiantly make me lose whatever pride I had left in me. Lin looked the same as ever. Still typing away on that dang computer. Then I got to see Noll. And that was the best thing that I could ever get from this punishment. Not that he knew it was me. He actually allowed me to stay. I have to say that it was defiantly because of the way Mai was acting in front of him. There was no way a dumb idiot scientist could ever ignore those eyes of hers. Noll loved Mai and no matter how much he would deny it, there was no way he could convince me otherwise.

Mai was happy though it would not take long for another case to come and snap that happiness away. A case that would cause not only Mai pain but that could snap the whole SPR group in half.

A/N

so, what did you think. I am starting to get an idea for the next story. It will be a continuation from this point on. Gene is now a black cat in the real world. for punishment. :D wonder how Mai will do without a spirit Guide. or will she have a spirit guide? dun dun dun... I dont know yet. thats just me babbling. Hope you like the story.


End file.
